Bath time
by Fireeflower
Summary: "—Kagome…—la chica volteó casi le da un paro cardíaco la verlo ya metido en el agua termal el cabello platinado resaltaba más por el contraste del agua, sus ojos como dos llamas la inspeccionaba, su labio tembló al ver como el colmillo de este sobresalía, incitándola— ¿Te bañas conmigo Kagome? Regalo de cumpleaños para Tennyoukai


¡Feliz cumpleaños tennyoukai! Hice todo lo posible para publicarlo hoy ¡Créeme! así que ojala te guste, yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo aunque al final me sacó de quicio y quería asesinarlo (?) es mi frustración ilustrada guapa ;) disfrútalo mucho,te deseo la más grande felicidad en tu día, un beso enorme y sin más...

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ya saben que son de Rumiko Takahashi( la mujer que no puso ni un puto beso de Inuyasha y Kagome en el manga ¬¬ )**

Bath Time.

Era una gelatina de terror ambulante.

Sus ojos cerrados, se apretaron aún más soportando el pavor que sentía en ese momento. Su garganta se cerró y dio un sonoro resoplido para luego abrirlos con firmeza y mirar la silueta que ahora se encontraba sentada en aquella agua termal.

Dios... Esto era lo que más había deseado y ahora se arrepentía horriblemente.

Aunque…Si no mal recordaba todo empezó por la culpa de Kaede que quería que se fuera a traer unas hierbas medicinales lejos de la aldea, una lluvia comenzó, su calzado la odio, se resbaló y en sí terminó totalmente llena de barro y lodo, al menos su pie estaba bien y no fracturado como esperaba.

Pero la situación se había salido de control y más cuando escuchó tal pregunta del hibrido.

—¿Te bañas conmigo Kagome?

Y como nuestros lectores estarán perdidos diciendo ¿Qué diablos paso? Retrocederemos aproximadamente unas cuantas horas:

La lluvia no cesaba, la chica se encogió aún más apegándose a la dura espalda del hibrido quien caminaba cuidadosamente esperando no caer por lo resbaladizo que era el piso.

—¿Segura que no peso Inuyasha?

—Feh, subiste tus kilos en estos tres años ¿Verdad?—un jaloneó en sus orejas lo aturdió—¡Joder, me dolió!

—Tonto—susurró la chica apartándose el hakama que portaba en la cabeza a modo de capa.

—Para que preguntas entonces—Kagome quiso estrangularlo pero se contuvo.

Había pasado tres meses desde que se quedó permanentemente en la época antigua; las noticias de sus demás amigos le cayeron como bombas: Sango con tres hijos, Miroku completamente apegado a su mujer y Shippo quien salía seguido para convertirse en un excelente demonio, y Rin quien se había quedado hasta que ella decidiera quedarse en la aldea o irse con su "cuñado", eso ultimo la hizo sonrojar. Desde que volvió no había una señal por parte de Inuyasha que marcara la situación actual, se comportaba igual, fanfarrón, tonto, cretino y con un sentido del humor más vivaz; era realista, sabía que en la boca de él ni un "te amo" podía esperar, pero solo el único contacto físico que tuvo con él fue el abrazo desde su llegada ¿Acaso olvidó el beso antes delos tres años sin verle? La chica sonrojada apretó más los hombros de Inuyasha, lo odiaba y al mismo tiempo amaba a ese hombre.

Malvada lluvia.

—¿Falta mucho?—preguntó la chica alzando su cabeza hacia el horizonte, frunció el ceño al ver solo oscuridad, parecía un túnel negro sin salida ¿Cómo carajos veía Inuyasha?

—No lo sé, la lluvia es muy fuerte además de que el piso está enlodado—el hibrido hizo una mueca, podía saltar con los árboles pero sabía que en cualquier momento podía caer un rayo—tendremos que resguardarnos en un sitio—divisó una cueva a lo lejos, sostuvo fuertemente a la chica en su espalda y comenzó a correr esperando con caerse mientras daba un salto a un árbol, seguido de un estruendo en el cielo, pudo sentir las uñas de la chica clavándose en sus hombros y frunció el ceño.

Inuyasha llegó a la cueva depositando a la mujer en el suelo, sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta en busca de un peligro y sonrió…Todo le venía de perlas; no muy lejos de ahí había una pequeña laguna de aguas termales.

Y una sonrisa malévola formó en su rostro.

Comenzó a caminar dejando a la chica, cerciorarse de que estaba aquella laguna, sonrió aún más percibiendo el calor que desprendía en ella; su cuerpo se relajó al instante y sin preámbulos comenzó a desvestirse.

—Oye Inuyasha, ¿esas son agua…—se congeló al ver como el hibrido volteaba, el pecho desnudo de él la hizo enrojecer—¿pero qué estás haciendo?—dijo volteándose y rogando que su cara no pareciese una manzana.

—Bañarme—dijo el chico sonriendo con sorna, su plan funcionaba—si no mal recuerdo por tu culpa me he empapado todo el cuerpo—vio como la chica se estremecía.

El cuerpo de la sacerdotisa comenzó a temblar apretando sus ojos tratando de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿Debería irse?

—Kagome…—la chica volteó casi le da un paro cardiaco la verlo ya metido en el agua termal el cabello platinado resaltaba más por el contraste del agua, sus ojos como dos llamas la inspeccionaba, su labio tembló al ver como el colmillo de este sobresalía, incitándola— ¿Te bañas conmigo Kagome?

No, Inuyasha no era un idiota, sabía que las cosas habían cambiado desde que la chica piso otra vez su época para quedarse permanentemente, ¿creían que las cosas serían iguales? No, por favor, simplemente buscaba esa oportunidad para decir algo (algo productivo, aunque su cabeza no ayudara mucho) pero por ahora disfrutaría su juego malévolo que había planeado.

Por su parte la chica comenzó a temblar.

Oh joder era tan endemoniadamente atractivo y quería que se bañara con ella… ¿Debería aceptar?

No le dio tiempo de decidir al ver como este se levantaba y le ofrecía la mano. Kagome se sonrojo bastante hasta la medula, su corazón salió disparado y sus brazos se convirtieron en espagueti.

_Hay dios mío… ¿Quién era ese Inuyasha?_

—¿¡Pero que estás diciendo idiota!?—gritó efusivamente tentada de sentarlo, pero por alguna razón, deseaba escuchar la invitación de nuevo.

—Feh, ¿qué tiene? ¿Eres mi mujer no?—el hibrido se cruzó de brazos completamente sonrojado—no hay nada de malo.

_Eres mi mujer…_

_Mi mujer…_

_Mujer…_

La cabeza de la chica solo repetía aquello ¿Eso era una jodida declaración? Pestañeó una, dos, tres veces para despejar su mente y enfocar la mirada ambarina de él.

—Inuyasha…

—Feh, haz lo que quieras entonces—dijo abochornado sumergiéndose otra vez en el agua termal. Kagome tragó duro mirando la fornida espalda del chico.

Su mujer…Eso quiere decir que…

—Inuyasha, entonces nosotros somos…—musitó pausadamente acercándose al hibrido ya sin ver el cuerpo de este, el chico volteó notando su sonrojo y su fugaz mirada; Kaome se petrifico al ver fuego en ellos y por un momento todo lo que le rodeaba se disipo, sólo aquellos dos soles la observaban haciéndole temblar, haciéndole sentir, haciéndole desear….

Una mano húmeda se instaló en su mejilla, un calor abrasador se extendió por su cuerpo para luego bajar a su cuello donde el chico miraba deseoso. Ambos estaban sonrojados, como dos adolescentes ante una muestra de amor pero no, eral algo más íntimo, algo que solo ellos dos sabían.

—Inuyasha…—su voz pausada se perdió ante la mirada de fuego que provocaba el hibrido; no había un te amo, ni otra palabra de amor el simple toque en su mejilla le hizo sentir que era amada con tanta intensidad que ya no habría ninguna vergüenza de por medio, y Kagome no olvido la propuesta.

¡A la mierda el pudor!

Era adulta ya, no era una chiquilla que lloraba y se sonrojaba por todo.

Por su parte Inuyasha miraba los ojos castaños de ella sintiéndose cómodo perdiéndose en un mar castaño para luego bajar y toparse con la piel blanca del cuello, un cosquilleo se instaló en sus labios anhelando probar dicha parte seguido de una necesidad en su cuerpo que le carcomía desde que ella había vuelto.

La chica se sorprendió al sentir la cabeza del hibrido en su cuello.

Esperen ¿Él estaba ronroneando? Y el deseo surgió cual incendió en un campo seco, sí ya era "su mujer" que fuera oficialmente ¿No?

—Dame cinco minutos—fue lo único que dijo antes de quitarse con rapidez su ropa.

Aquella noche Kagome Higurashi comprobó tres cosas:

1.- Era genial tener sexo bajo el agua.

2.- Inuyasha era muy sensible en el cuello.

3.-Adoraría siempre la hora del baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mis deseos furtivos de hacer un lemon aparecieron pero los contuve xD así que no te pervertí amiga mía, espero que te haya gustado y los demás curiosos que leen por allí pueden dejar un review ¡Saben que amo mucho su opinión! ¡Demuestren su amor con eso!

Firee fuera ;)


End file.
